


Press

by fruitwithteeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble Sequence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitwithteeth/pseuds/fruitwithteeth
Summary: Five times Lance gets pressed up against a hard surface and one time it's for pleasure, in six drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick writing exercise.

Lance looks away for one second and gets tripped. Shiro knocks his legs out from under him with his staff and immediately crouches down to press it horizontally against Lance’s chest, trapping Lance against the floor.

“Pay attention,” Shiro says, frowning down at him.

Lance sighs. The lights in the ceiling create a halo around Shiro’s form. Lance hears Keith and Pidge on the other side of the training room. It sounds like they’re arguing. Keith shouts something about, “respecting the blade,” but it sounds weak in an argument with Pidge.

Shiro gets up and holds his hand out. “Again.”

*

Pidge lifts their hands up to push at Lance’s shoulders.

“Stand up straight,” Pidge mumbles, pencil in their mouth.

“Aye aye, captain,” Lance says. “You wanna get yourself a footstool?”

Pidge flips him off.

“Here,” Hunk says, abandoning his work at the bench and bringing it over. “Stop fidgeting, you want the suit to fit, don’t you?”

“I”m not fidgeting!”

Pidge climbs onto the footstool and marks something above Lance’s head. “I got Keith’s measurements in five minutes.”

“Keith can suck my dick,” Lance mutters.

“You want me to pass that on?” Pidge asks.

Lance squawks and Hunk snorts.

*

Lance wakes up in the middle of the artificial night to find himself pushed against the wall. Hunk had rolled over in his sleep, and now he’s mumbling.

“Hey, buddy,” Lance says, yawning around the words. He reaches out to pat Hunk on the shoulder. Hunk twitches.

Lance could manage falling back asleep, despite his current position. But Hunk looks like he’s having a bad time of it, so Lance shakes him awake.

Hunk pulls back at first, looking confused.

“Bad dream?” Lance asks.

Some slow blinks. “Yeah,” Hunk says. He moves aside, letting Lance sling an arm around him.

*

Lance swears the rock came out of nowhere.

“Careful!” Coran cries out, as he and Allura slide across the podship.

“I’m trying!” Lance howls, swinging around another rock. Keith makes this look easy. Lance feels that awful cocktail of jealousy, admiration, and incompetence.

Another swing, and this time Allura and Coran come sliding to the pilot’s chair, pushing Lance’s front up against the controls.

“Wow,” Lance says, breathless. “I didn’t know you _both_ felt this way about me.”

“Lance,” Allura says, voice chilly. “Do you want remedial piloting lessons?”

Lance pushes himself off the controls and rights the podship. “Nope!”

*

Keith pulls Lance off to the side of the corridor in the Galra ship, into the universe’s smallest alcove. He pushes Lance against the wall, presses his own front all along the length of Lance’s front. “Guard,” he whispers, right into the junction of Lance’s neck and ear. The whisper is more breath than sound, hot on Lance’s skin.

Don’t get a boner, Lance thinks to himself, and then, as it sometimes does, the fear catches up to him and he thinks, I don’t want to die here.

Lance concentrates on keeping his shallow breaths quiet.

Keith sighs, nods. “Gone.”

*

In the safety of the castle ship, Keith pushes Lance against a wall again, hands fisted in Lance’s jacket. There’s no armor between them this time.

Lance is worried that maybe this time he pushed Keith too far, maybe this time--

Keith is staring at Lance’s mouth, so maybe not.

“Shouldn’t I be the one doing this?” Lance asks. “I’m taller.”

“By less than an inch,” Keith says. He meets Lance’s gaze to deliver a scowl. “Pidge took everyone’s measurements.”

Lance bites his lip to keep from grinning. Keith’s eyes lock on his mouth again.

“Hurry up, then,” Lance says.


End file.
